Through the Wall of Ice
"Through the Wall of Ice" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Niski sufit Lodowego Lasu Shalala czyni włócznie i łuki bezużytecznymi... I uważaj na nacisk śnieżkowych armat! Umieść Tateponów na pierwszej linii frontu i Kibaponów w odwodzie." Ta misja spośród wielu podobnych bitew wyróżnia się niezniszczalnymi tunelami (Lodowymi Murami), w których toczy się bitwa. Ma średnie znaczenie fabularne. Walczymy na niej z Akumaponami oraz nielicznymi Karmenami. Demonami dowodzi Mroczny (ang. Dark One), oraz pod koniec walki nowy przeciwnik; generał Kuwangattan. Fabuła Po pokonaniu Akumaponów i zniszczeniu ich Świątyni Zamieci na Śnieżnym Polu Bryun przez Pataponów demony wycofały się wgłąb lodowych krain, do Lodowego Lasu Shalala, oraz zajęły kolejne starożytne, lodowe umocnienia. Dark One wciąż liczy na przebiegłość swojej taktyki, zaś drugi z dowódców Akumaponów, Kuwangattan, postanowił spróbować wygrać za pomocą siły... Taktyka *Walka jest dość skomplikowana. Na misję nie należy brać długodystansowców, ponieważ większość czasu spędzamy w tunelach, gdzie ich pociski uderzają w sufit. Poradzić sobie tylko mogą: **Megapony, które w Szale strzelają przez ściany. **Mahopony, których niektóre czary (np. gejzery, błyskawice) działają przez ściany. **Natomiast Tryb Herosa obu tych klas zupełnie się nie sprawdzi. *Na tej misji często pada Zamrażający śnieg, spotykane są Śnieżne Armatki, a wielu wrogów ma Lodową broń. Uodpornienie się na Lód i Zamrożenie jest bardzo ważne. **Rarepony Fumya czy Chiku (wrażliwe na Lód) nie będą zbyt dobre, lecz Pyopyo, Mofu lub Koppen (odporne na Lód) mogą się przydać. *Śnieg można rozproszyć Cudem Deszczu Juju, ale jest to opłacalne tylko w kluczowych walkach. *Większość wrogów jest uodporniona na Lód, zatem broń tego typu jest nieopłacalna. *Polecana klasa Herosa to Kibapon, Dekapon, Robopon (dwie ostatnie świetnie sobie radzą z napotykanymi zaporami) lub ewentualnie Tatepon (będący jedynym defensywnym wyborem). *Najlepszą ofensywną klasą są do tej misji Kibapony. *Kuwangattana i Mrocznego nie da się zabić. Mają na to za dużo Punktów Życia. **Można ich za to potraktować Efektami Statusu. *Przy przechodzeniu tej misji po raz drugi nie pojawiają się wrodzy oficerowie ani Czarna Hoshipon. Solucja Na samym początku dojdziemy do drewnianej zapory, kamiennego muru bronionego przez Yarimena (Karmeńskiego Yaripona) i śnieżej armatki. thumb|Śnieżna armatka Karmen: P... Patapony są tutaj!! Armatka nie zadaje wysokich obrażeń, ale irytująco Zamraża żołnierzy na przedzie. Należ szybko rozwalić przeszkody i ruszyć dalej. Wejdziemy do lodowego tunelu. Drogę w nim zagradzają lodowe stalagmity, która łatwo rozwalić, zwłaszcza Ogniem. W pierwszym tunelu czeka nas starcie z oddziałami Tatemenów. Na koncu stoi kolejna armatka. Za tunelem stoi kamienny mur, a pod nim Mroczny na koniu (jako Kibaton, Zigotoński Kibapon), oraz oddział Akuyariponów (Akumapońskich włóczników) i Akukibaponów. Oczywiście, oficerowi towarzyszy Czarna Hoshipon.thumb|Lodowy Mur Mroczny: Wahahaha!! Spójrz, Mroczna! Głupie Patapony wciąż uważają, że ich droga prowadzi tutaj! Czarna Hoshipon: Mwhaha! Naiwne wierzenia! Gdy rozwalimy armatkę, armia Akumaponów ruszy do ataku. Tak samo jak poprzednio, Mrocznego możemy atakować, ale go nie zabijemy.thumb|[[Dark One, Czarna Hoshipon i oddział Akumaponów]] Mroczny: Nie zapomnisz mnie, tak łatwo jest tym razem! Gdy rozwalimy mur, Mroczny się cofnie do kolejnego tunelu, zostawiając swych żołnierzy, a Hoshiponka za nim. Mroczny: Wyznaczono wam tą drogę! Pokażę wam prawdziwy sens bólu! Czarna Hoshipon: Och, Mroczny! Zaczekaj na mnie! Tuż dalej stoi kolejny tunel, z niego znów zaatakuje Mroczny, a gdy rozwalimy pierwszą lodową przeszkodę, także duży oddział Akutateponów i Akukibaponów, za którymi stoi śnieżna armatka. Gdy zabijemy Akumaponów, Mroczny cofnie się na koniec tunelu, a gdy zniszczymy armatkę, zaatakuje on nas z powrotem, a za nim oddziały Akutateponów i Akuyariponów. Za drewnianą przeszkodą stoi kolejna armatka. Po niej Mroczny znów się wycofa. Gdy wkroczymy do kolejnego tunelu i rozwalimy lodowe przeszkody zaatakuje nas oddział Akukibaponów i Akutateponów, wspierani przez kolejną armatkę. Po jej zniszczeniu Mroczny się cofnie i dołączy do niego nowy wróg: wielki, Akumapoński Dekapon...thumb|Mroczny, [[Kuwangattan i Czarna Hoshipon: trójka dowódców Akumaponów]] Akudekapon: Gahahaaaa! Hej, Mroczny! Ta walka nie idzie zbyt dobrze, skoro tu jesteś? Czarna Hoshipon: Gkhhh... Generał Kuwangattan!? Kuwangattan: Cóż, skoro to miejsce jest tak małe... Mroczny: Kuwangattan! Nie zrób niczego głupiego... Kuwangattan: Wszystko w porządku! Ruszamy! Kuwangattan atakuje! Po chwili zarówno Mroczny, jak i Kuwangattan wspierani przez Akukibaponów ruszą do ataku! Kuwangattan atakuje rzadziej, ale dużo silniej, uderzając młotem w ziemię, co powala nam całą armię na ziemię i tym, którzy wpadną pod młot zadaje obrażenia. (Przed tym atakiem woła "Gahahaha! Kuwangattan!") Należy często wprowadzać go w Zachwianie, by nie mógł atakować.thumb|Kuwangattan Gdy lekko oberwą, zamienią kolejne dwa słowa... Czarna Hoshipon: Oba Kły nie działają... Spróbujmy Ptaka? Mroczny: Wy głupie Patapony! Nie wierzę, iż przełamaliście się przez mój mur lodu... Z tymi słowami lekko się cofną i zaczną nas atakować Akukibapony, Yarimeny i Tatemeny. Czarna Hoshipon: Zabijcie ich wszystkich! Mroczny: Giń! Giń! Giiiiiiń! Wówczas cofną się do wieży, bronionej przez Yarimenów. Z niej to wychodzą nękający nas Akukibaponi, Yarimeni i Tatemeni. Pod nią nastąpi ostateczne starcie. Gdy ją zniszczymy, cała trójka naszych wrogów cofnie się. Kuwangattan: Gahahahaha! Cofnę się! Czarny Hoshipon: Shobooon! Mroczny:'' Przeklęci! Po waszym zwycięstwie jestem zgubiony...'' Potem pozostanie już tylko zniszczyć namiot, minąć znacznik i skończyć misję. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas rozmówka z Meden... Meden: To nasze, Wielki (imię gracza)! Zwyciężamy nawet w mrożącym śniegu! '' ''Wszyscy, pochwalmy naszego wielkiego! Pobliscy Pataponi przez chwilę będą wiwatować, a potem... Meden:'' Wielki'' (imię gracza'')... Znaleźliśmy Lodową Statuę.'' Ja prawdopodobnie nie mam tobie nic do powiedzenia o tym, ale statua jest statuą... Uch. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne